


Shounen Kakumei Axel (Revolutionary Boy Axel)

by the_liar



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_liar/pseuds/the_liar
Summary: This is an unabashed rip off of Revolutionary Girl Utena with Organization XIII inserted as the characters and only a few minor changes otherwise. Weeeee!
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Axel/Saïx (Kingdom Hearts), Lexaeus/Zexion (Kingdom Hearts), Marluxia/Riku Replica, Naminé/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Naminé/Xion (Kingdom Hearts), Roxas/Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 1





	Shounen Kakumei Axel (Revolutionary Boy Axel)

Demyx yawned. How long was Axel going to keep him waiting? He stared at the clock tower, counting down the minutes. He'd been assigned to work with the redhead today, a cheerful prospect considering the alternatives, but it was almost time for class to start. The steady stream of students walking into the main building had slowed to a trickle. Two of the girls passing by, a tall brunette and a shorter blond, stopped to stare at him.

“Are you skipping class again?” The tall girl asked. Demyx had seen her around, but didn't know her name.

He felt heat rising to his cheeks. “I'm waiting for Axel. We're teammates today,” He said flippantly.

“Oh!” The shorter blond girl grinned smugly. “Looks like your boyfriend ditched you. He woke up early for once.”

“What the –?!” He'd been waiting all this time for _nothing_? He gave the girls a fierce glance and then ran ahead. When he caught up with Axel, he'd give him hell.

***

Axel yawned. Class had been particularly boring today. Luxord had droned on and on about the Monty Hall problem. He didn't understand how the man could be so fascinated by math to spend hours on such a simple concept and yet some of the students still didn't get it. He'd skipped out before the end of class pretending he needed to use the toilet and wandered the quiet halls aimlessly. He had a work assignment this afternoon, but it could wait. They never took him long.

As he wandered the familiar grounds, the strong herbal smell of the garden caught him off guard. It wasn't a bad scent, but it was so intense compared to the sanitized smell of the rest of the school. He glanced down into the courtyard from his vantage through the second floor window. He was surprised to see a lone figure tending to the garden. It was a boy with messy blond hair and an absent expression on his face. Axel had never seen him before and wondered vaguely where he came from.

He was interrupted from his revere by sudden shouts coming from the lower floor of the school. Axel couldn't make out the words, but soon a man with long black dreadlocks stormed forward into the garden. What was his name again? Either way, Axel didn't really care to watch others argue about whatever random nonsense they chose for the day. He turned away to continue his meandering, but was distracted by the larger man suddenly grabbing the smaller one and shaking him violently.

Axel couldn't walk on. Whatever they were arguing about, surely this level of force was unnecessary. The blond hung limply in the other's arms like a rag doll. Was anybody going to do something? He didn't see anyone else around. Should he do something? He opened his mouth, but just then Saix, the de facto leader of the students, glided up and put a calm hand on the large man's shoulder. Something was said between the two of them, and the larger man let his arms drop to his sides. The smaller boy was released. Axel felt the tension he'd accumulated during the encounter drain away and sighed.

“There you are!”

Axel started and turned to look for the source of the voice. Suddenly he was tackled from behind.

“Why did you ditch me?!”

Axel threw the other boy off himself then paused as he looked into Demyx's light blue eyes. He ran a hand through his hair, ensuring that it wasn't mussed, confused by the sudden attack. Demyx...

“Oh, shit,” Axel said. Saix had told him yesterday that he'd be working with Demyx, but it had slipped his mind. He switched tracks quickly at the frustration written on Demyx's face. “There you are. I was looking for you all morning. Couldn't find you before class started. You should really have made this easier on me and met me at my dorm.” He grabbed Demyx's hand, helping him up, and turned him in the direction of the boiler room.

“Wait, what? I was looking for you!” Demyx said, putting his feet down before Axel could finish steering him.

“Clearly not in the right spot.”

Demyx opened his mouth to respond, but let the silence hang in the air as he saw the three figures down in the courtyard.

“Who's that dude with Xaldin?” He asked finally.

“You mean you don't know our lovely physics professor?” Axel drawled.

“Of course I do! I meant the other one.” He pointed to the blond boy.

Axel chewed his lip. “I'm not sure.”

Demyx scoffed and turned to follow Axel after a moment. “Well, better him than me.”

***

Xaldin and the blond boy walked into the large but sparely furnished room. Other than a desk for the miserable blond girl, a potted plant, and the two stern blue haired men, the circular room was empty. No echoes of chatting students made it into this place, and the silence was palpable. Saix broke it.

“Xaldin, your mission is to train Roxas. Of course, you have to discipline him, but there's no need to be so excessive.”

As he spoke, the seated blond typed quickly at a laptop. She did not look up.

“That is not what our number one intended when he gave you this assignment,” Saix finished.

The other blue haired man, younger than Saix, scoffed. “Really Xaldin, you should know better.”

The woman continued typing.

Xaldin rolled his eyes. “You'd change your mind if you worked with him. He's completely useless. Can't even speak. Can you, Roxas?” He turned to the boy with a humorless smirk.

Roxas stared into the distance, in the direction of the typing blond. She stopped momentarily and looked at him, sadly, before guiltily returning her eyes and fluttering fingers to the keys.

“See? His head's completely empty.” Xaldin said, slapping back of the boy's head like a salesman slapping the merchandise. “If any of you want to volunteer to take over, you're welcome to him.” He looked around to the others in the room. Nobody spoke. Xaldin shook his head in disgust. “Didn't think so. Come on, _Roxas_.” He said the boy's name harshly as he dragged him from the room.

***

“Just tighten that bolt there,” Axel said, pointing to the pipe closest to the heat exchanger. Demyx did his best with sweaty palms, the wrench slipping from his fingers before he could get a good grip. He wiped his hands off on his shirt and tried again.

They stood hidden among a forest of white pipes running across the floor, arching up to the ceiling and sending tendrils through the vents at the corners of the mechanical room. Demyx was mystified at how exactly Axel had identified which pipe to focus on. The small dark circle on the blueprint meant nothing to him. He huffed as he pushed against the immovable wrench. Axel finally tapped him on the shoulder and raised his eyebrows as if to say _let me do it_.

Demyx stepped aside and watched impotently as the other man completed it in one smooth motion. “You make it look so easy.” He grinned sarcastically.

Axel gave him a smirk. “Yeah, don't tell Saix that. I don't wanna be down here _every_ day.”

For another hour, Demyx handed Axel tools and nodded helpfully at any questions thrown his way. Despite his best efforts, he found his mind wandering. It was so dreary down here. He hoped the sun would still be up before they left this place. Who was teaching tomorrow? Larxene? He hoped not. He hated Chemistry... Suddenly, he realized he was by himself, walled in by a grove of white pipes. He hopped out, looking for Axel and saw him packing up the toolkit in hallway outside. He'd been left behind again. Great.

Axel looked up as he stepped close. “Oh hey! We're finally done here. Let's leave this pit of despair and rejoin the living.”

“Yeah...” Demyx said, listlessly.

Axel must have noticed his lack of enthusiasm as he added, “Good work for your first day down here.”

“Hey, at least I found a new place to nap.” They walked up the stairs in silence. At the top, Demyx asked, “You ever feel like there's something else you should be doing instead of all this?”

Axel laughed. “About a million times a day. I don't know why Saix picks me for these random jobs.”

Demyx sighed. That wasn't really what he meant, but now he wasn't even sure what that was. He looked up to see Axel frowning at him. He shrugged it off and yawned. “Yeah, well this was enlightening, but I should probably get going.”

“Oh yeah,” Axel looked surprised as he checked his watch. “It's almost evening.”

They split paths and walked toward their respective dorms. Demyx had almost shrugged off the apathy of the day when he heard a booming voice call his name. He considered running off, but he knew that Xaldin was faster. He turned around and raised a hesitant hand in greeting. “What's –”

“What did I tell you yesterday?”

Demyx stood with his mouth hanging open. He could think of a lot of things, none of which bore repeating.

Xaldin stopped half a foot away from him and counted out on his fingers like a primary school teacher. “Put on the paste, let it sit, scrub it in, then wash it off. _Wash it off_! I must have said it a hundred times. You didn't wash off the paste, now the floors are even dirtier.”

“Oooohhhh.....hmm,” Demyx said. “So I did.” He smiled, innocently, hoping Xaldin would let it go.

“Are you really that stupid that you can't follow a simple process? It can't just be laziness. My god, you're the most useless pile of garbage.”

“Yep, that's me.” Demyx said. “Better ask for a different partner next time...”

“Oh, I'm going to do more than that. I'm going to get you kicked out of this school. There's no reason you should be taking up a room when someone with even half a brain could – ”

“Hey!”

Xaldin turned with an annoyed look, and Demyx peered behind him to see Axel.

“Can you unwad your panties somewhere else?”

“I beg your pardon?”

“So the guy made a mistake? Who cares? Can't you deal with it without freaking out? That scene in the garden earlier was bad enough.”

“This is none of your business.”

“You're the one making it my business. Mine and half the school here. Do you have a volume control on that voice of yours?”

Xaldin glared dangerously. “Just do your assignments and let me worry about mine.”

“Well Demyx is my partner today, so he _is_ my assignment. I suggest you get over yourself and get out of here.”

Xaldin stepped closer to Axel threateningly. “Or what?”

Axel didn't allow himself to lose ground and leaned forward. “Or I'll kick your ass.”

Demyx had been slowly backing away and braced himself for what was to come next, but he opened his eyes when he only heard silence.

Xaldin looked surprised then determined. “Alright, I'll meet you in the woods in an hour.”

He marched off, leaving Axel and Demyx staring at each other in confusion.

***

Axel was surprised to see a door set in the middle of the intertwined tree trunks of the woods. He opened it and stepped through. It was like twilight inside, dark overhead with a multitude of glowing lights lining the walls like candles. It was another revelation to see not only Xaldin here but the blond boy from the garden as well.

“What is this place?” Axel asked.

“Have you never been here before?” Xaldin eyed him suspiciously. “This is one of the key features of the school. A safe way to take out our aggression on each other. Or so they say.”

Axel continued to look around the room. The walls were either made out of the trees or painted to look like them. It was hard to tell in the dim light. Axel followed the lines of the trunks upward to find leaves which bordered a brilliantly starry sky.

“Is it nighttime already?” Axel asked.

“Not quite,” Xaldin answered. He followed Axel's upward gaze. “Ah, you mean the sky in here.” He laughed, an unhappy sound. “Just someone having a little fun. This whole room has been set up like a virtual fighting ring.”

Axel couldn't tell if he was joking or not. The room felt real to him. He glanced over at the blond boy who was staring mutely into the distance. _What's wrong with him?_

“Why is _he_ here?” Axel asked, gesturing to him.

“It's his place to be.” Xaldin said simply, as if that explained anything. “He's learning. If a creature such as him can truly be said to learn.”

Axel could feel anger coiling inside him. Something about the way this man talked like he was so much better than everyone around him just pissed him off. He glanced over at the boy, but he didn't seem to notice. Axel wondered briefly if he was deaf, but it didn't seem to be that simple. Even his eyes looked empty. He shook his head and pointed at Xaldin.

“Alright, enough talking. I'm going to kick your ass, and then you're going to keep your opinions in your head where they belong.”

Xaldin scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Let's do it then.” He turned his back and stood silently. Axel waited, confused. He glanced over at the blond boy, though he knew it would be no help, and stopped.

He was staring at Axel. There was no change in his expression, but his empty gaze was directed firmly to him. Axel looked into his eyes again, searching for some sign of acknowledgment. _Was there something there?_ He shivered. Either way, the boy's intense gaze was unnerving. His thoughts were interrupted by a shout from Xaldin.

“ _Well_? Summon your weapon!”

Axel looked over to him, dumbfounded again for too many damn times since he'd entered this room. The other man was surrounded by floating blue lances that lazily circled around him. _How?_ But the other's assurance that this was a virtual reality chamber echoed in his head. If it's a game, he just had to figure out the controls. He rushed at Xaldin who raced forward to meet him, lances now swirling in a frenzy. Axel jumped to the side at the last second, feeling a sharp pain on his cheek. He reached up and felt wetness and looked at the red on his fingers. He was bleeding.

“I thought you said this was a simulation!” Axel shouted.

Xaldin grinned, nastily. “What would be the point if there were no stakes? Of course the pain is real.”

Axel clenched his fists. This man and this entire room was pissing him off. Whether simulation or no, there would still be a way for him to win, even weaponless against a man with multiple flying lances. He jumped up and rushed Xaldin again. He had to close the distance between the two of them.

Xaldin shook his head in disgust and pointed a finger at Axel, his lances moving to follow his command. Axel dodged past another lance, his chest getting nicked this time. But he was close enough now, he took a swing at Xaldin's face and was shocked to see a spiked metal ring in his hand. He overshot, due to the sudden appearance of the weapon, but he caught the edge on the back of the other man's head and knocked him down to the floor. He lay there stunned, looking up at Axel in disbelief as his lances sputtered out of existence.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I am a very slow writer, so chapters will take forever probably. But any feedback will help encourage me to keep working at it. :)


End file.
